1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shrinkwrap materials. More particularly, the present invention pertains to shrinkwrap materials and methods of use therefor. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns reusable shrinkwrap materials and methods of use therefor.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains the xe2x80x9cshrinkwrappingxe2x80x9d of various articles of manufacture is an ever evolving and growing technique for sealing various articles of manufacture from the elements as well as from undesirable environments. What is essentially involved in shrinkwrapping an article, regardless of the type of shrinkwrapping material used, is that the shrinkable material, such as a plastic sheet, ordinarily comprising a polyolefin, is secured to an article to be sealed by enveloping it around the article and securing it thereto via ropes, tape, or the like. After securing the shrinkable material to the article to be sealed, heat, below the melting point of the shrinkwrap material, is then applied thereto. The heat causes the shrinkwrap material, which is usually defined as a film, to xe2x80x9cshrinkxe2x80x9d and, therefore, tightly conform to and engage those areas of the article against which the film abuts to thereby xe2x80x9csealxe2x80x9d the article. Upon shrinking, essentially, an airtight seal is imparted to the article.
The shrinkwrapping of articles, as noted above, has long been known and is well exemplified in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,509, there is disclosed a method of shrinkwrapping a boat. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,783, there is disclosed a unique approach to the shrinkwrapping of aircraft, such as helicopters, etc. Furthermore, it is known to shrinkwrap vehicles, appliances and similar type articles.
The types of materials which are used in practicing shrinkwrap methods varies from simply a plain film to laminates of film having a woven or non-woven fabric secured thereto via an adhesive which forms an intermediate layer therebetween. Typically, hot melt adhesives are used to secure the fabric to the film. Again, the type of material is well known in the art. For example, in the above-cited U.S. patents there is disclosed a shrinkable polyolefin film, such as a polyethylene sheet having certain additives incorporated therewith such as UV inhibitors, VCIs, and the like. In addition, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,017; 5,623,812; 5,705,008; 5,705,566 and 5,342,469 there is disclosed heat shrinkable materials having both a woven or non-woven fabric laminated thereto to form a composite material which may be used to seal an article.
An understanding of the prior art makes it abundantly clear that once the sealed article has the shrinkwrap material removed from it, after shrinking, the shrinkwrap material or film or heat shrink material is of no further use and, therefore, must, necessarily, be discarded. In other words, the heat shrink material is a one time use product which is discarded after using.
As is detailed hereinbelow the present invention provides a reusable shrinkwrap material for sealing articles.
Generally stated, the present invention comprises:
(a) a pre-formed shell of heat shrinkable material conforming substantially to at least a portion of an article to be sealed, and
(b) means for releasing the material from the article after the shrinking thereof, and wherein the shrunken material may be re-used to re-seal the article.
The shell may be placed over the article anew and refastened and emplaced thereover via the means for releasing to enable re-use.
The material used for shrinkwrapping is any of the well known and commercially available materials used for shrinkwrapping, such as polyolefins, modified polyolefins, laminates and the like as disclosed in the prior art. The criticality attached to the material is its ability to be heat shrunk to form a shell and which will retain its shape when removed from the article it enshrouds.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing. In the drawing, like reference characters refer to like parts throughout the several views in which: